Time Changes You
by lilylouise95
Summary: A collection of drabbles showing the changing realtionship between James and Lily. Written for Mint-chocolate-leaves as part of The Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum
1. Dolphins

**A/N: This is written for the Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum. This is a present for Mint-chocolate-leaves hope you enjoy it! As alway any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

It was the first day Christmas holidays of her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Lily Evans found herself staying at school over the holidays for the first time. Her and her friends Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald had decided that they would all stay over the holidays as it was there last Christmas in the castle.

Unfortunately for Lily the Marauders had also decided to stay. The Marauders were a trio of boys in their house who caused trouble wherever they went, playing pranks on everyone in sight. You are probably wondering why this effects Lily well apart from Remus Lupin Lily couldn't stand any of the Marauders. Sure they were the most attractive boys in school but didn't they know it! Lily found James Potter and Sirius Black insufferable with their big egos and arrogance. The fact that James had been constantly asking Lily out since first year, in the most theatrical ways he could, didn't help ease her hatred. Admittedly they had become better this year James and Lily were now head boy and girl and could now be in the same room without arguing but they defiantly weren't friends. Surprisingly James seemed to have stopped asking Lily out which you would have thought she would have been happy about yet she found herself missing it, not that she would admit it to herself let alone anyone else.

Lily had found the first day of the holidays weird as the castle was so spookily quiet due to most of its occupants had left for the holidays. Even the Gryffindor common room which was usually full of life was quiet with only Lily, her friends and the Marauders (who weren't in the common room at the time) staying. Though they all knew it would basically return to normal once the Marauders returned, they had been mysteriously absent all day, as they were the ones who normally made the most noise.

"I can't believe it's our last year here!" Alice exclaimed whilst the girls lounged in front of the common room fire.

"I know! It feels like only yesterday we were all just starting and were only just getting to know each other and the castle." Mary replied dreamily staring into the flames.

The girls had been talking quietly in front of the fire talking about all the fun times they had, had at Hogwarts throughout the years. Glancing down at her watch Lily noticed that it was about five minutes before curfew which was when she and James were meant to start patrolling. Looking around the common room only confirmed the fact that James and the rest of the marauders for that matter had still not returned from whatever they were doing.

"Hey, has anyone seen the Marauders?" She questioned looking around at her friends. Alice just opened her mouth to reply when the portrait hole burst open.

"Looking for us were we Evans?" Sirius' voice boomed as all of them emerged from through the portrait hole and made their way over towards the girls.

"Trust me Black I wasn't looking for you because I want to talk to you. It's just James and I have patrols now" She answered whilst getting up as though to leave whilst looking pointedly at James.

"Don't worry Lily flower, I hadn't forgotten. In fact I was looking for you" He smirked at her as she ignored him and walked toward the portrait hole after saying bye to her friends.

Lily and James made their way along the cold corridors of Hogwarts looking out for anyone who was out of their dormitories and were breaking the curfew. As it was the holidays hardly anyone had stayed at school so the job was even more boring than normal.

"So" James started breaking the awkward silence between the pair "There's not going to anyone out of curfew hardly anyone is even in the castle why don't we just head back to the common room?"

Instead of replying Lily gave him one of her death glares and carried on walking. She could have sworn she heard him mutter "Or not" under his breath as he started walking once again catching up with Lily in a couple of his long strides.

"Ok, well let's at least do something to make this more interesting" He pleaded.

"Fine... Like what?" Lily questioned looking up exasperated at her fellow Head.

"Well we don't really know each other that well do we" Upon seeing her sceptical expression he continued "I mean we don't actually know much about each other than what we know from school. So why don't we take it in turns to ask the other questions and we can have let's say 5 skips in case we don't want to answer the question"

Lily reluctantly agreed unable to face another hour of patrolling, when nothing would happen, in awkward silence.

"Ok I'll go first. An easy question to start off with, what's your favourite animal?" James questioned looking expectantly at the red head walking next to him.

Dolphins" She answered without hesitation "When I was a child I always wished she could be free and do what I wanted like they do and to be able to swim away whenever I wanted. To be able to leap and dive and be truly free from worry. I guess it always stuck" She said answering his questioning look. A light blush coloured her cheeks as she explained it.

"That's two questioned I've answered it must me your turn now" She pointed out to James.

"Actually I only asked one you just explained without he asking" He corrected playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

"What ever... what's your favourite colour?"

"Easy it's red" He answered.

The questioning carried on to the end of patrols and Lily found that with each question and conversation that it sparked she felt closer to James Potter. She realised that she could now call James a friend as she found herself confessing things to him that she'd never told anyone before.


	2. The Forbidden Forest

**A/N: This is written for the Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum. This is a present for Mint-chocolate-leaves hope you enjoy it! As alway any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

Lily was running through the corridors of Hogwarts tears streaming down her face after another fight with James. They had been fighting about something stupid but it ended up getting quite nasty and the fight had changed course and changed to a fight about Snape. Lily had defended her former friend once James had accused him of being a Death Eater. Looking back she didn't even know why she did it, I mean even she can tell that he probably is a death eater or is at least heading down that path. Why had she even defended him? After all Snape was the one who ended their friendship by calling her the worst name possible, she owed him nothing!

Lily was pulled from her thoughts by a loud howl. Looking around she noticed she must have run into the forbidden forest while her mind was reliving her argument with James. Somehow she had managed to get very far into the forest as she could see no way out and the only light to guide her was the moon light which was streaming through the leaves in the canopy above. Looking around when she heard the howl once again, this time much closer, she couldn't see anything but realised the beast whatever it is would be on her very soon. She had to get out of here and fast! It was no secret the forest was a dangerous place full of beasts that's why it was forbidden after all.

Suddenly the howl echoed through the forest once more causing Lily to shiver with fear. This time the howl had come from just the other side of the bushes in front of her. Searching frantically for her wand Lily realised she hadn't brought it out with her and was consequently defenceless against whatever beast she was about to face. The beast burst through the bushes after what felt like hours but was really seconds. Looking at the creature which was illuminated by the moon Lily recognised the wolf like creature before her... It was a werewolf it all made sense she thought the full moon, the howling and the fact that it managed to find her so quickly it was hungry for a human to bite! Trying to run away Lily found herself frozen with fear unable to move.

The werewolf looks at her with hunger in it's eye as it licks it's lips before pouncing at her. As if in slow motion Lily saw the beast jump towards her in mid air it was hit by something and went flying away from her. All of a sudden she noticed it was a stag that had rammed into it, the stag and what appeared to be a big black dog were fighting it off and keeping her safe. Whilst the dog carried on keeping the wolf at bay the stag made it's way over to me and lent down on its front legs as if motioning for her to climb on its back. Looking back at the wolf she jumped on the stags back without a second thought. Before she knew what was happening the stag was galloping through the forest dodging trees with her on its back and they were out in the open going back towards Hogwarts.

As she got down from the stag's back she looked into it's eyes which looked strangly familiar. As the stag seemed to almost smirk at her, if stags can even smirk, realisation dawned on her.

"Merlin, James is that you?" She asked uncertainly it all adding up in her head.

She knew Remus was a werewolf having confronted him about it after she found out last year after which she still loved him the same after all he was still the same person! The stag must have been James she worked out they had the same eyes and somehow it reminded her of him. So Sirius must have been the big black dog. Why else would a werewolf, dog and stag be together unless it was the Marauders?

In answer to the question the stag morphed into James confirming her suspicions.

"Listen Lily, I'll explain it all later I have to go and help Sirius... Please don't tell" He pleaded staring into his eyes.

"Of course I won't" She promised as he she watched him transform back into the stag and gallop back towards the forest, only after he'd checked she was ok. Maybe James Potter wasn't so bad after all Lily thought as she returned to the safety of the castle. From that point on Lily vowed to at least try to tolerate the marauders more maybe one day they could all be friends.


	3. Your wit is nothing against my logic!

**A/N: This is written for the Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum. This is a present for Mint-chocolate-leaves hope you enjoy it! As alway any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

It was February of their last year at Hogwarts and snow had covered the grounds. As was to be expected with this kind of weather, especially as it was the weekend, most of the population of Hogwarts was outside enjoying the snow. This was the case for Lily and her friends who were currently in the middle of a snow ball fight with the marauders.

The teams had been split girls vs. boys and both had built a snow fort to protect them. The rules were simple no magic. This rule had seemed to cause more of a problem for the boys to start with as they were all pureblood so had always used magic whereas all apart from Alice on the girls team were either muggleborn or half blood so had more experience with it. The boys had quickly adjusted quickly though and were now creating snowballs with ease.

Having been making a supply of snowballs behind her fort Lily finally decided it was time to join her team and to launch her attack on the boys. Running out she found herself face to face with Sirius.

"So we meet again, Evans" He said with mock seriousness as he threw a snowball at her which she managed to just about dodge.

"You're wit is nothing against my logic Black!" She joked back throwing a snowball at him which he was too late to dodge so it landed in his hair.

"Not my hair!" He shouted clutching at it as she hit him with snowballs multiple times.

Suddenly taking her off guard a snowball hit her square in the back of her head, spinning around she saw a smirking James looking at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that Potter!" She mocked using his last name for the first time in months as she chased after him launching snowballs at him, which he dodged laughing at her the whole time. Too quickly Lily found she had run out of snowballs so as she leant down to make some more she got bombarded by snowballs James was throwing at her. How he managed to make so many she didn't know. Once he had got close enough to her she managed to grab his leg catching him by surprise and making him fall over next to her. Somehow her plan went wrong and she ended up tangled up with James and rolling down the steep hill as they both laughed.

At the bottom they landed with James lying on top of her whilst he supported his weight so he didn't crush her. Their faces were so close their noses nearly touched, Lily found herself lost in his deep caramel coloured eyes and unconsciously they both leaned in kissing for the first time. The kiss was short, but perfect, as they both got hit by a snowball in the side of their head. Judging by Sirius' laughter it could be assumed that it was he who had thrown it. Ignoring it the couple just looked at each other a smirk slowly spreading across James' face.

"If you'd wanted to kiss me you only had to ask, you didn't have to attack me and pull me down this hill you know" He smirked at her infuriating her once more. Before James knew it Lily had stuffed a ball of snow in his face and wriggled out of his grasp whilst he recovered. Smirking back at him she ran off once more.

"I'm going to get you for that, Evans!" James shouted running after her as her giggles rung throughout the grounds. Neither of them noticed their friends smiling knowingly at them before they also carried on with the snowball fight to carry on neither side willing to loose.


	4. Yes, just because I'm bi

**A/N: This is written for the Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum. This is a present for Mint-chocolate-leaves hope you enjoy it! As alway any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

Lily, Marlene, Mary, Alice and the marauders were walking through Hogsmeade on the last Hogwarts visit of the term. In this last year they had all become close friends and loved spending time together. Lily and James were now dating and though they still fought occasionally it was never as bad and didn't last nearly as long as they used to.

"I can't believe you dragged me away before I could get a date for today just so we could walk around the town we've all been to a million times before!" Sirius grumbled trudging along behind the rest.

"Oh shut up Padfoot, it's not like you really mean it. This way you get to watch all the fit girls walking around while not being tied down to one for the whole day" James smirked at his best friend before catching his girlfriends glare and amending it "I mean... This way you get to spend time with us"

"Good point Prongs! I never thought about it that way your right I can watch all those fit birds without pretending I'm not!" He smiled instantly cheering up as he walked with the others a new spring in his step whilst staring at everyone around.

After walking around Hogwarts for about an hour Lily had lost count of the number of times Sirius had made comments on the girls he's seen and she was really growing tired of it.

"I'd tap that" Sirius exclaimed whilst turning to stare at the girl who just walked past.

This comment was one too many for Lily and she finally blew up "Do you find everyone attractive?!" She exclaimed exasperated by his behaviour.

'Yes, just because I'm bi, everybody I see is attractive'' He joked smirking at her surprise.

"Wait... You're bi?" She asked whilst the marauders all smirked at the surprised looking girls.

Infuriatingly Sirius didn't answer his smirk just grew bigger if it was possible "but I thought you were the big ladies man how can you be bi?" She carried on ranting in complete shock.

After a couple minutes of the girls rant, they had all joined in questioning him, Sirius finally decided to put them out of their misery "Guys, I'm not really bi! I can't believe you actually believed me!" He laughed as the rest of the marauders joined in.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Sirius Orion Black! Do you hear me never again! It's not even funny" Lily shouted hitting them all to try and get them to stop laughing at them. This didn't work though and only made them laugh harder!


	5. Candle lit dinner

**A/N: This is written for the Lily/James Christmas Fest on the HPFC forum. This is a present for Mint-chocolate-leaves hope you enjoy it! As alway any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

Lily and James were on their first date and somehow the pair had found themselves having spent an amazing day together messing around and were now in a muggle restaurant of all places. This was interesting as James being a pureblood had never been to a muggle restaurant before and Lily hadn't been since she had started Hogwarts. Lily and James weren't in just any old restaurant no they had somehow managed to blag their way into a really posh restaurant which had candle lit tables and everyone around them was dressed up smartly leaving them looking underdressed. The only reason they had managed to get in was because the waitress obviously fancied James, Lily thought jealously as she watched the waitresses whispering whilst motioning towards them.

Finally after a relatively short wait during which James had become restless. Really Lily thought "you can't take him anywhere". Though it was probably because in wizarding restaurants you didn't need to wait nearly as long because of magic making everything a lot easier and quicker for that matter. Anyway the waitress had finally appeared with their food and had carefully put James' in front of him whilst flirting with him and had slammed Lily's down in front of her not even looking at her before the waitress had walked away swinging her hips. James didn't seem to notice any of this thankfully he just stared at Lily before looking confused at his plate.

"What is this stuff Lily?" He questioned her pushing the food around his plate having not really knowing what he had ordered. Shrugging he wearily eat some before smiling happily and eating with more confidence as he would normally. After a couple of minutes into the meal Lily managed to enjoy herself once more and James distracted her from the waitress who was still trying to gain his attention but failing miserably much to Lily's satisfaction.

After truly enjoyable meal Lily finally asked for the bill which the waitress got them again only talking to James. Lily's eyes widened in shock at the price of the meal it was a lot more expensive then she thought it would be as she frantically fished around in her purse trying to find the right amount of money James' hand suddenly came down to stop her.

"Please, Lily what kind of man would I be if I made you pay on a date? Let me pay" He smiled as he grabbed the bill before looking at it confusingly and looking through his wallet his brows knit together in confusion.

"James please tell me you have muggle money" Lily asked having realised she hadn't got enough when she's looked through her purse a minute ago. James' answering look was all the confirmation she needed it was clear they didn't have enough. Looking around helplessly Lilt tried to think of a plan.

"Ok I've got a plan" James whispered leaning towards her "Put the muggle money you have out I promise I'll pay you back can't have you paying for our date now can we?" James babbled on.

"but I don't have enough!" Lily sighed in exasperation.

"Ok well put it out then we leave quickly" James said with certainty putting on his coat whilst pretending to look for money and Lily did the same putting some on the plate. They both then nodded to each other and quickly made their way through the restaurant cursing having been put on a table so far from the door.

"Wait Sir, Madame, this is not enough to pay for your meal" The waitress called after them jogging to catch up. Well jogging as fast as you could in stilettos.

James and Lily made eye contact before he shouted "RUN!" and they both set off sprinting out the door and down the street laughing all the way. Lily found herself glad that she had gone under dresses and so had flat shoes on so she could run away properly.


End file.
